herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kanna Kamui
Kanna Kamui (カンナカムイ) is a main character in Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. She is currently living with Kobayashi and Tohru in Kobayashi's apartment compound. She is voiced by Maria Naganawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jad Saxton in the English version of the anime. Appearance As a human, Kanna appears as a young girl with long white hair (with purple tips in the anime) that splits into two ponytails with three large beads. She has four horns (one facing up and down on each side) and a long thin tail that ends in a puffy ball, similar to that of a poodle. She can freely hide both the horns and tail to blend in with humans, and can also manifest her wings in human form to fly without fully transforming. Normally, she wears a thigh-length dress similar to clothes traditionally worn by the Ainu people, leading her to be called Goth. In her school uniform, her outfit remains the same but it omits the horns and the tail in order to prevent her classmates and her teacher to know her as a dragon. She also wears a yellow hat, a sticker, and a backpack. Her dragon form has a beaked mouth, is covered in fur or feathers, has a pair of feathered wings, and her tail is longer and thicker in comparison to her humanoid form's. Personality Kanna appears stoic, rarely changing her facial expression or raising her voice, but is actually very emotional. While young by dragon standards, she is more mature than her apparent age would suggest, and when angry she can be foul-mouthed and rude. Due to her young age, Kanna enjoys frequent naps and has a ravenous appetite, frequently snacking and eating any animal she can fit into her mouth, including insects, crabs, and fish. Tohru notes that she is mischevious and enjoys playing pranks, though this was in an ultimately futile effort to obtain her parents' attention. While this tendency lessens over time, she's not above using her cuteness or faking sadness to manipulate others' emotions. Initially jealous of Kobayashi's relationship with Tohru, she has latched onto the human woman as a surrogate mother - to the point of calling herself Kanna Kobayashi - and views Tohru as an older sister. She also has romantic feelings towards Saikawa, expressing a desire for a relationship similar to what Kobayashi and Tohru have. Gallery Kanna Kamui.png 20121500 1894722720790706 3334227790475626301 o.jpg kanna.jpg 385496.jpg Kanna and Tohru in dragon forms.jpg|Kanna's Dragon form f06cbaad29360ca3e69aa507f4bc4af2486bc70b_hq.gif DA5vf6qXkAA6hTR.jpg Be1a76584e5d65af0ed50abdf3caba3f.jpg Intgzomeiorg 201700000821 001 0 1.jpg kanna-is-number-one.jpg Kanna Anime.png 92b9af796fce5d561002d3fd7c552e17.jpg Opening dragon forms.png Trivia *Kanna is based off of the Ainu Kamuy (goddess) of thunder and lightning, Kanna Kamuy. Her cover story at school that she comes from Ushishir is a reference to this. *She "recharges" by "plugging" her tail into an electrical outlet. *Her personality is somewhat a resemblance to Renge Miyauchi from Non Non Biyori. Both are described as very smart, their expressions almost never change, and they love to do random things. External links * Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Kids Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Mutated Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Mascots